


You Miscalculated

by mobiusmobiles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula is in Class 1-A, Just because she chose Zuko as the golden child doesn't mean she's good, Mental Health Issues, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Child Abuse, Protective Azula (Avatar), Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Trauma, Ursa (Avatar) is a Bad Parent, Zuko is in Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobiusmobiles/pseuds/mobiusmobiles
Summary: If everyone around Azula had decided that she would be a monster, so be it. She would show them all just how wrong they could be.Or: Azula has enough spite to get her anywhere, even to UA's Hero Course.
Relationships: Azula & Shinsou Hitoshi, Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	You Miscalculated

**Author's Note:**

> No knowledge of Avatar is actually needed for this story.
> 
> So, there’s some intense tags on this and we won’t get to most of them for a while but basically this is Azula-centric but in the BNHA universe. 
> 
> This story is sort of inspired by Falling Falling Stars by not_poignant but a) I am not nearly as good a writer as not_poignant and b) I don’t intend to write this in the same category as that one. I’d really recommend everyone read that fic. Azula’s backstory is inspired by that fic but is not actually super similar and she is growing into a very different character. There’s enough of a connection that I couldn’t not mention it though. 
> 
> (Seriously, everyone should go read that fic.)
> 
> As far as changes to class 1-A go, Azula has skipped two grades in this story (that whole prodigy thing) and is in 1-A at the same time as Zuko but is still two years younger. She and Zuko replace Satou and Kouda, respectively, because I need to kick two people out and I never understood how Kouda got in in the first place. The only importance as far as who each replaces is seating which puts Azula in the back row and Zuko in the seat in front of her. Also, Shinsou replaces Mineta but that is more standard as far as BNHA fics go.
> 
> I didn’t actually intend to write this but it got in my head and would not leave me alone.
> 
> Also, I know very little about the foster system or criminal justice system in the US and even less about the one in Japan. Very little details of those areas are likely to be correct for either country but will likely more closely resemble the US. 
> 
> With that in mind, here we go.

Azula refuses to let anything detract from her punctuality, even given her current circumstances. This is good in principle but in practice leaves her in her new classroom thirty minutes early with little to do and too much energy to do it with. 

Azula had studied the school floor plans often enough and carefully enough that she could have safely arrived later but she has found that thorough preparation can sometimes still lead to miscalculations.

The seating chart is organized by the last two digits of their ID numbers and she heads to seat 10, luckily in the back of the room.

Another student enters almost as soon as she sits down. He’s tall with an overly-serious expression, _seriously looks like he’s marching into battle_ , and checks the seating chart before marching towards where Azula is sitting. His expression doesn’t soften and Azula briefly contemplates if it’s stuck that way. 

“Hello, I am Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy! I am relieved to see that at least one of my fellow students takes punctuality as seriously as I do!”

Azula raises an eyebrow. _More serious than poor Zuzu at his worst_. She smirks and refocuses on the readily-available distraction in front of her.

“Azula Sozin, Nabu Middle School, and I honestly doubt anyone has ever taken anything as seriously as you do.”

“Oh no,” Iida says, waving his arms in a way that looks possibly dangerous to himself and others, “You should not doubt your commitment! Your arrival before even myself proves that you are a dedicated and punctual student!”

The exclamation points are obvious in everything Iida says. Azula thinks of six ways to use that against him before she can stop herself, either by ingratiating herself to him or by reducing him to tears immediately. 

“Hm, I’ll keep that in mind.”

On second thought, her plans for ingratiating herself to him were way over-complicated because this simple response sets him off for another fifteen minutes on the proper attributes of a hero and her hums of non-committal boredom are enough to keep him going. It is only when another student enters and immediately puts his feet on the desk that Iida cuts himself off, eyes going wide behind his glasses. 

He departs for the other student with a rushed apology and promise to return and immediately begins to berate and lecture him in a very poor attempt at getting him to remove his feet from the desk. Azula can think of at least three ways to approach the issue with a higher chance of success but stays in her seat, not particularly wanting to invest in such a difficult potential ally.

Instead, Azula mentally reviews what she knows of the schedule for the day again and tries not to laugh when the blonde boy gets particularly creative with his cursing.

People begin to trickle in, all giving the bickering duo as wide a berth as possible, and Azula automatically begins to assess each of them. It’s not as useful a habit now that she’s on the straight and narrow but it’s proven particularly tricky to break. Azula chalks it up to stellar self-preservation instincts and refuses to examine it further.

She recognizes a purple haired boy from Nabu and takes slight interest as he seems to be assessing the others as well but doesn’t engage with him, only notes his apparent distaste with the entire room for later. Her interest is piqued again when a boy who she’s pretty sure is Endeavor’s son sits next to her but given how blankly he ignores everyone she quickly grows bored.

And then Zuko enters and her mind goes eerily blank.

He clearly sees her and emotions pass over his face so quickly that she can hardly note them other than shock, the first one, and anger, the most common one. Azula is honestly not sure what is visible on her own face, a rare occurrence.

He stomps his way toward her and for a moment she thinks he might confront her but he just sits in the seat in front of her in the huffiest manner possible and doesn’t acknowledge her at all.

Logically it is the preferable option. Azula thinks she would still probably prefer anything else.

She masters her face as the last student enters, unwilling to give away more than she might have already. 

Their sensei apparently has no decorum, no dignity, and no care for the rules of the school. The first two are evident by his willingness to have his first impression in a sleeping bag on the floor and the last by him discarding the entire schedule for the first day in favor of a quirk test, making all of Azula’s preparations for the day worthless. 

It is a good thing that Azula has already gotten control over her face or her scowl would be truly spectacular. 

_Miscalculations indeed._


End file.
